This invention relates to a dispensing device for soluble or dispersible materials and, more particularly, relates to such a device in the form of an elongate tubular device of unitary construction sealed at both ends.
Telescopic tubular packaging/infusion units are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,465 discloses a packaging/infusion unit which comprises two parts, one being a sheath element permanently closed at one end and accommodating, via its other end, a foraminate charge-holding element. The latter may be completely retracted into the sheath element, and the device in this configuration may be sealed by a closure cap. Devices of this type are relatively complicated to fabricate and have not found acceptance in the market place. Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,465 issued on Sept. 3, 1963, there have not to our knowledge been any developments in the interim period which have enabled tubular packaging/infusion devices to gain market acceptance.